


Baby Weight: Meeting Opal

by MasterArchfiend



Series: Baby Weight Collection [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gemlings (Steven Universe), MILFs, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: AJ comes home from school early with exciting news: she saw two gems become a bigger one. Looks like Pearl and Amethyst have some talking to do.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Jasper (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Baby Weight Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680229
Kudos: 3





	Baby Weight: Meeting Opal

"Come on Wisp. You need to get some sleep. _sigh_ You're worse than your mom with this." Amethyst rocked the little pearl, trying to coax her into a nap like the snoozing Persephone, cuddled up to a stuffed puppy. 

Pearl gently entered the nursery, still surprisingly nimble with her body wobbling so much. "Still being a fuss?"

The purple gem nodded, looking down at her daughter to be met with what could only be described as a glare. "She does not like sleeping. Maybe you could try driving her around for a bit. Greg used to do that for Steven."

"I would, but Garnet wanted the car for a bit. Something about a small emergency." The pale gem placed a hand to her wife's head, already anticipating the worry. "We both know she would've said something if it was AJ."

"I'm home!" Said quartz yelled from the main house, startling both parents. 

Quickly coming out to meet her, little Wisp in tow, Garnet tossed Pearl the keys and went to the coffee maker. AJ handed over a note. 

"We regret to inform you that a small accident caused an early dismissal. Any student whose guardians are unable to pick them up from the school can pick them up at the following address..." The note continued, explaining that a room had been damaged by a gemling unintentionally underestimating their strength, no one was hurt and that everything would be repaired by the next day according to the builders. 

"Oh boy. This is going to make for some drama at the next PTA meeting." Amethyst muttered as she took a turn. 

AJ on the other hand was unphased, bouncing on her toes with more news. "Guess what I saw?"

Pearl knelt down, leaning forward to compensate for her thick legs squishing. "Was it Aunt Bismuth?"

The little quartz had stars in her eyes. "And Aunt Jasper! They kissed and it got bright and I saw a giant woman!!"

Fusion. Little AJ just saw her first fusion and both mothers felt a small twinge of fear. They didn't expect to have that talk until middle school.

Immediately looking to Garnet for advice only for her to warp off with a smirk was quite irritating, but they had learned to show such things less around children. 

Amethyst, after clearing her throat, spoke first. "That's cool! Say, how about you tell Wisp here how school was! It might help her take her nap!"

As the three went to the nursery, Pearl's phone rang. "Hello?"

"How in shards am I supposed to explain fusion?! Is Bismuth there? Jasper? I'll put a beam through their guts for this!" Peridot panicked on the other end of the line.

"You should ask Garnet for that. Amethyst and I are only just found out it was time for that talk as well. Apparently Jasper and Bismuth kissed which means we'll have to explain that it isn't just a thing for lovers and try to convince her to wait until she is older to try it." The pale gem placed a hand to her namesake. "This was easier with Steven."

"At least you and Amy have experience fusing. Lapis and I have only tried once. What if this brings up Malachite thoughts? I know she is happier, but-" The conversation halted as noises of slight struggling took over before a new voice interrupted.

"Garnet just arrived. I'm fine and we'll check in later. Oh, and you'll do great so leave the worry for the toads." Lapis calmly said. 

"I don't know where you find these expressions, but thanks Lapis. Take care."

Amethyst and AJ returned, the mother quartz finally having her arms to her sides. "She's finally sleeping. So how are we doing this?"

Taking the little one to the couch, Pearl motioned for her wife to sit on the other side. Once settled in, the pale gem took a deep breath. "You know what you saw your aunts do is called fusion. When two or more gems have a strong relationship they can turn into one bigger gem."

"By kissing?" AJ inquired, tilting her head.

"Some gems do that. Others dance. Aunt Garnet and I hug when we need to fuse." Amethyst was not expecting a gasp from the child.

"You cheat?!" Both parents began to frantically wave their hands to calm AJ down.

"No dear! Friends and family can fuse as well. I'm willing to bet that when Percy and Pierre get older, they'll try fusing with each other." Pearl reassured, gently patting her daughter's hair.

The child scrunched her nose, her tell-tale sign of deep thought. "So...I could fuse with Green or Percy?"

"When you're older and so long as they want to fuse with you too. Got it dude?" The purple mother waited for her daughter to show she understood. The smile and nod being a bit of a relief. 

"Do you do it?" It was an innocent question. One both parents knew how to answer. 

"Well it has been awhile and there is no better time for you to meet Opal." Pearl got up, holding a hand out to Amethyst.

"Might want to move the table Pierogi. It's been a few pounds too." The purple gem said with a smirk that Pearl met with an eye roll. They were only a couple of hundred pounds heavier. 

Guts softly meeting as the held each other close, going into a little twirl and kiss as their gems glowed. Opal took a moment to breath in deeply before examining herself. 

Her face was round with a double chin meeting a thicker, more quartz-like neck. Her breasts were huge, easily bigger than than one of her components from her pre-twin days. Her belly was heavy and wide, sinking to her lap with love handles befitting one with curves. Of course the most notable distribution of weight was her huge ass and thighs. She was wider than Sugulite, and far from as in-shape. Standing was a wise decision as she would certainly not be able to move without her girth smashing something. 

She wore turquoise stretch pants with little black stars and a key hole sweater in a shade with small specks of purple and gold sprinkled across. Her hair was made up in a messy bun and she now sported a pair of black reading glasses that were simply for decor. 

The fusion smiled down to the child gawking at her. "Hello Anastasia. It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Momma Opal!"

"You... know me?" AJ asked, shyly rubbing her hands. 

The giant woman gently laughed. "Of course. I'm the living form of Momma and Mommathyst's love and that includes all the love they have for you. I just want to hug you and tell you how wonderful you are all day. In fact-"

The child was initially shocked to be up so high, but that feeling was immediately replaced with giggles as Momma Opal kissed her. The fusion's lips were thick like her quartz mother, but the kisses were gentle like her pearl mother. Opal really was a wonderful mix of both of her parents.

Looking the giant woman over, the toddler noticed her Momma's gem on Opal's forehead and Mommathyst's on her chest. Scrunching up her nose, the little quartz pointed to one, then the other for a moment as her fusion momma watch with a soft smile. "Is...Aunt Garnet a fusion?"

"Now why do you think that?" Opal held the child close, her smile unwavering. 

"Two gems." The quartz answered, holding up her palms to show where Garnet's are. 

"Correct my little genius. Garnet chooses to be fused all the time. That's something some gems who love each other decide to do. You've seen others like that such as Rhodonite and Floirite."

"Why don't you?" The question was innocent, but still one to make Opal pause.

"Well it's easier to do things as Momma and Mommathyst. I do know that you'll see me more as you and your sisters get older. I promise." The smile on AJ's face was so bright and exciting that Opal had no doubt that she would ever forget it, unlike the time as the sounds of restless twins wanting to eat roared from the nursery. 

"I guess that I need to say goodbye for now. I'll see you soon my little princess. I love you!" Opal said with a kiss.

"Love you too Momma Opal!" The small child squinted at the bright light to find herself in Mommathyst's arms. 

"Okay little dude! Let's start your homework." The purple mother said with a smile while Momma took the bottles to her sisters, a holo-Momma showing up to carry the burp rags. 

Later that evening as the five got ready for dinner, Garnet returned, a mess of paper clips in her hair. "Peridot needs to dial back her protective tendencies."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! More Baby Weight! Honestly the hardest part was designing Opal's new appearance, but I did it! Now I arrogantly wish that I was famous enough to get art of her. 
> 
> I'll pretty much be up all night working on Milkshakes after this, but this was long overdue. I just have so much trouble finding time these days, especially since this phone's battery is only getting worse. When I get a computer, you'll know as I'll probably flood the weight gain and shipping tags with content in the course of a week.


End file.
